


Welcome to the party

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a servant isn't so bad. Especially if its under Bo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the party

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is just a drabble. Inspired by dark Bo and a mv teaser I saw.

Today was the day.

You turned 16 two days ago and it was time to name your side.

Light or dark.

Well...that's what it was two years ago anyways.

Standing in front mahogany and iron double doors, you swallowed, trying to slow your heart rate that raced by instinct. 

Pushing both doors open, your eyes rest on Bo first. Sitting in a elaborate throne made of a plush stuffed satin and the frame was steel. Her seductive yet kind smile made you warm and safe, but uncomfortable at the thoughts that immediately permeated your mind about her.

You took a few step before stopping to take in the actual scene. 

To Bo's right stood Tamsin, leaned against Bo's beautiful throne, a cool smile in her lips but a dangerous note in her eyes. 

Then you noticed the 'pets' at their feet. Young men crawling on all fours and teeth bared at you while inhuman growls rumbled in their chests.

"Ignore them. They're completely harmless. I promise."

Your eyes moved from their threatening stares to Bo's face, and then to Tamsin's, whose lips were pressed against Bo's cheek softly before turning to whisper something in her ear.

Bo gave a smile and then looked back at you.

"Your finally sixteen. Have you made your decision?"

Her gaze made you lose your train of thought until a harsh and cold tone brought you back.

"Hey! Pay attention."

Tamsin snapped at you and you jumped, your head's movement imitating that of a bobble head's,

"Yes. I-I have, ma'am."

Your voice didn't sound like you wanted it to, it was hoarse and high-pitched, rather than strong and confident like you originally hoped.

"Well?....what is it?"

Bo asked you, crossing her long legs. You immediately squeezed your eyes shut and fell to your knees, letting your head bow.

"I wish to serve you."

There it was. The ball and chain. Kissing goodbye to whatever future you wanted. But this is what you always wanted too. To serve under the Queen and be loyal. So this trade was completely fine with you.

"In that case..."

You looked up to see Bo standing and her kimono was partially open, seeing the trail of skin lead down between her breasts and down to her stomach. 

"Welcome to the party!"

You looked to see her eyes glowing a vibrant blue and she was radiant than ever.

Just like that, you were a loyal subject and you belonged to her. No going back.

Not like you wanted to...


End file.
